


Tony und die Invasion

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Allusions to folter, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Loki hat ein paar "Freunde" mitgebracht.Doch ist es wirklich Loki der dahinter steckt?





	1. Chapter 1

I

Ungläubig starrte Tony auf das Display seines Handys.  
Sein sexy Ingenieur stolperte von einer unmöglichen Situation in die Nächste.  
Dem Himmel sei Dank hatten sie das Wochenende frei. Denn sonst könnte er sich nicht an den Laptop setzen und Verbindung mit JARVIS aufnehmen.   
„Zeig mir alles, was du über Loki hast.“  
„Natürlich, Sir.“  
Hatte er schon erwähnt, wie sehr er diesen AI liebte?  
Denn kaum hatte er seine Bitte ausgesprochen, flackerte der Bildschirm und zwei Holo-Schirme mit allen Informationen und Videodateien auf, die JARVIS über die nordische Gottheit finden konnte.  
Und was es nicht schon alles zum Gott der List gab.  
Vor allem hier in der Gegenwart.   
Besonders stach ihm das Videomaterial aus der kleinen mexikanischen Stadt, das aus dem geheimen SHIELD-Labor und Tonys Videofeed von dem „Kampf“ mit Loki in Stuttgart ins Auge.

Er hätte schon vor einer Weile die Kündigung beim NCIS eingereicht.   
Schließlich wurde Tonys Leben immer absurder und verrückter.  
Nur leider war SHIELD der Meinung sie müssten Pep eine Agentin als Personal Assistent unterschieben.  
Pepper war Natalie Rushman von vornherein etwas suspekt gewesen. Zu perfekt.   
Er und sein sexy Ingenieur konnten den Verdacht, dass etwas mit Miss Rushman nicht stimmte, leider nur bestätigen.   
„Verdammt! Da finde ich mal eine kompetente PA und die stellt sich dann als Spionin heraus!“, schimpfte ihre rothaarige Schwester.  
Das legte seinen Plan, an Tonys Seite zurückzukehren, erstmal auf Eis.   
Denn im Moment wollten sie nicht, dass SHIELD etwas von ihm mitbekam.  
Er war sozusagen das As in Tonys Ärmel.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte Tony auf den Bildschirm.  
Beobachtete den sogenannten Gott der Lügen in seiner Zelle.   
Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.  
Er hatte bereits eine Nachricht an seinen italienischen Hengst geschickt.  
Er selbst hatte im Moment einfach zu viele Dinge, auf die er achten musste.   
Aber er war sich sicher, dass Tonio, als einer der besten Ermittler die er kannte, ziemlich schnell herausfand, warum er das Gefühl hatte, dass hier etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging.  
Und er hatte recht.   
Es war noch nicht mal eine Stunde vergangen und schon lieferte ihm sein Mann die Antworten. Sein Gesicht wurde immer grimmiger, als er sich die drei Videos anschaute und Tonios Schlussfolgerungen las.   
Das bestätigte seine eigenen vagen Vermutungen und Theorien.   
Jetzt musste er nur noch den Rest seines „Teams“ dazu bekommen, ihm zuzuhören… Mit energischen Schritten kehrte er zurück ins Labor…


	3. Chapter 3

III

Mit dem Herz im Hals flog er zurück zum Stark-Tower.   
Er wollte gerade das „Team“ zusammenrufen um ihnen von seinen Beobachtungen und Theorien zu berichten, da ging alles schief.  
Es folgte eine Notlage nach der Nächsten.   
Und die größte Notlage stand ihnen noch bevor.  
Er hielt sich kaum auf der Terrasse auf, sondern schritt sofort Richtung Wohnzimmer, ein energisches: „JARVIS!“ bereits auf den Lippen, da kam er ins stocken.   
Denn niemand geringeres als sein italienischer Hengst saß mit einem Glas Wein an der Bar.   
Loki bewusstlos zu seinen Füßen.  
Eine der leeren Rüstungen neben dem bewusstlosen Gott als Wächter.  
„Wa…?“, war alles was er raus bekam, während die Gesichtsplatte seiner Rüstung nach oben glitt.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Während er mit dem Motorrad von DC nach New York rauschte, hielt JARVIS ihn auf dem laufenden. Selbst Videos über das aktuelle Geschehen konnte er über seinen Helm empfangen.   
Es sah nicht gut aus.   
Aber es bestätigte die Theorie, dass ein kräftiger Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ausreichen würde, die Magie, welche Loki in ihren Fängen hielt zu brechen.   
Hoffte er zumindest.   
Agent Barton hielt schließlich nicht das Zepter in der Hand, welches die Quelle der Gedankenkontrolle zu sein schien.   
In der Zwischenzeit aktivierte er die Evakuierung des Towers.   
Er und Tony waren sich sicher, dass Loki, Diva die er nun mal war, den Tower für sein Portal nutzen würde. Ganz zu schweigen von dem großen Arc-Reaktor unten im Keller, der es für ihn mit Energie speisen würde.  
Damit war der Turm nicht wirklich ein Ort für Zivilisten.   
JARVIS versuchte die Behörden davon zu überzeugen auch die restlichen Gebäude um den Stark-Towers herum zu evakuieren.   
Es ging eher schleppend voran. Doch der AI gab nicht auf.   
Sobald er sich New Yorks Innenstadt nährte, spürte er die Spannung in der Luft.   
Er schien nicht der Einzige mit diesem Gespür zu sein. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Menschen noch mehr hasteten, als sie es ohnehin schon taten. Und zudem immer mal wieder nervös ihren Blick schweifen ließen. Als ob sie merken würden, dass da noch irgendwas auf sie zukommen würde.  
JARVIS sei Dank brauchte er nicht warten, bis die Türen zur Tiefgarage aufgingen. Er konnte durchrauschen und kam erst in ihrer privaten Garage zum stehen.   
Aufgrund von JARVIS‘ Bericht, dass sich Dr. Selvig bereits oben auf dem Dach aufhielt, ließ er sich zunächst vom Fahrstuhl ganz nach oben bringen.   
Oben angekommen beäugte er die Apparatur, welche definitiv nicht zum Dach gehörte, argwöhnisch. Davor hockte ein Mann. Den er als Dr. Selvig erkannte.  
Es wunderte ihn schon, dass er auf den ersten Blick keine anderen Verteidigungsmechanismen ausmachen konnte.   
Auf der anderen Seite, nichts kam an die Arroganz eines Wesens heran, welches sich für überlegen hielt…  
Vorsichtig schlich er sich an den Doktor heran. Holte aus. Und erwischte ihn an der Schläfe.   
Leider schien er zu spät gekommen zu sein.  
Denn während er den bewusstlosen Körper des Doktors vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten ließ, erwachte die Maschine zum Leben. Ein dünner Strahl wurde von ihr in den Himmel geschickt. Welcher, wenn er sich nicht komplett täuschte, langsam immer kräftiger wurde. Der Himmel selbst wurde immer dunkler.   
An die Maschine kam er nicht ran, da diese durch einen Schild geschützt schien.  
Fluchend zog er den Bewusstlosen hinter eine der großen Ausgangsschächte der Klimaanlage. Er war gerade dabei Dr. Selvig vorsichtshalber die Hände hinter dem Rücken fest zu zippen, da machte ihn JARVIS darauf aufmerksam, dass Loki im Penthouse aufgetaucht sei.   
Noch mehr fluchend stürmte er zum Treppenhaus.   
Schnappte sich ein kräftiges Metallrohr, welches wohl noch von den Bauarbeiten hier oben lag.   
Als er sich auf der gleichen Ebene wie das Penthouse befand, schlich er vorsichtig von Deckung zur Deckung. Und er hatte Glück. Der nordische Gott stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor der großen Bar, welche Tony unbedingt als Teil des Wohnbereiches integriert haben wollte.  
Und wer war er, dass er seinem sexy Ingenieur etwas verbat?  
Er hoffte einfach nur, dass er sich an den Magier ran schleichen konnte, bevor dieser ihn bemerkte.  
Gerade als Loki sich im Begriff befand umzudrehen und ihn zu entdecken, schritt eine von Tonys Rüstungen durch eine der vielen Türen.   
JARVIS sei Dank aus einer Richtung, die Loki dazu brachte, die Richtung zu wechseln, sodass er noch sicher war. Allerdings war er inzwischen nah genug dran, dass die wenigen Sekunden, die JARVIS ihm verschafft hatte, ausreichten, dass er mit einem Sprint und erhobenen Rohr auf Loki zustürmte und diesem eben jenes über den Kopf zog.  
Noch während Loki in die Knie ging, konnte Tony in den überraschten Augen des Gottes das Flackern zwischen giftigen Blau und natürlichem Grün ausmachen, ehe er nach einem weiteren Schlag bewusstlos auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.  
Der Stab mit dem leuchtendem blauen Stein rollte mehrere Meter den Boden entlang.  
Erleichtert, dass es so glimpflich ausgegangen war, ließ er sich in einen der Barhocker an der Theke fallen.   
„JARVIS?“  
„Sir?“  
Tony lächelte.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein Ehemann es geschafft hat, aber seine AI verfügten über genug freien Willen und Charakter, dass jeder, der mit ihnen in Berührung kam, relativ schnell vergaß, dass es sich bei den AI um Konstrukte handelte und nicht um Menschen. Und er und der Jüngere liebten jeden einzelnen AI als wären es ihre eigenen Kinder. Was gar nicht mal so abwegig war, wenn man bedachte, wie viel Zeit, Schweiß und auch zum Teil Blut von ihnen beiden in diese erstaunlichen Kreationen geflossen waren.   
„Haben wir irgendwo eine Metallkiste, die lang genug ist, damit wir den Stab darin aufbewahren können?“  
Die Iron Man Rüstung legte den Kopf schief, während der AI das Inventar des Turmes durchging. Mit einem kleinen Nicken bewegte sich die Rüstung schließlich zu dem Ende der Wohnung, das zum Labor führte.   
Nach einer kurzen Weile kehrte die Rüstung mit einer länglichen Metallkiste und einer großen Flachzange zurück. Mit der Zange nahm die Rüstung vorsichtig den Stab auf und legte ihn in die Kiste. Mit einem kräftigen Schubs, fiel der Deckel zu.   
Das Vorhängeschloss erschwerte den Zugang zu diesem gefährlichen Gegenstand.   
Geschafft ließ er sich in einen der Barhocker fallen. Goss sich etwas von dem Wein ein, welcher noch auf der Theke stand um seine Nerven etwas zu beruhigen.   
Er hatte gerade den zweiten Schluck genommen, da rauschte sein sexy Ingenieur ins Penthouse.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Wütend darüber, dass das Weltkonzil nicht über genügend Geduld verfügte, dem „Team“ welches sie mit aller Kraft zusammengebracht hatten, zu vertrauen, flog Tony mit der Metallbox auf den Rücken durch die kämpfenden Außerirdischen in Richtung Atombombe.   
Das diese Geier Millionen von Menschen töten würden, bevor sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan hatten dem Desaster Herr zu werden, ließ seinen Blutdruck hochschnellen.   
Er und Tonio hatten Loki – einem Loki mit smaragdgrünen Augen – gerade geholfen sich aufzusetzen, da kam die Warnung durch JARVIS, dass das Konzil keine andere Lösung sah, als den Kampf um New York mit einer Atombombe zu beenden.   
Nachdem Loki bestätigt hatte, dass er das Portal auch ohne das vermaledeite Zepter schließen konnte, hatten er und sein italienischer Hengst einen verzweifelten Kuss ausgetauscht. Dann hatte er sich die Metallkiste umgeschnallt und war losgeflogen.   
Entnervt hatte er die Kommentare des Teams ignoriert.   
Hatte lediglich gemeint, dass er zum einen die Möglichkeit verfügte, das Portal zu schließen und zum anderen, dass er gerade andere Probleme als ein paar Außerirdische hatte, da eine Atombombe auf den Weg nach New York war.   
Das hatte es dann doch geschafft die Anderen zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Danach konzentrierten sie sich ihm freie Bahn zu schaffen, damit er noch rechtzeitig die Bombe abfangen konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Mit der Bombe in der Hand flog er immer höher.   
Verfolgte auf ihrem privaten Kanal wie weit Loki und Tonio waren.   
Ohne die Magie des Zepters, die den Gott aufrecht gehalten hatte, waren die Ausmaße der Folter, welche er durchlebt hatte, erschreckend. Er war so entkräftet, dass er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Am Ende hat die Rüstung, welche von JARVIS gesteuert wurde, den Gott in den Arm genommen und sich mit Tonio an der Seite den Weg zum Dach gebahnt.  
Während Loki sich daran machte, zum einen das Schild um den Apparat zu knacken und zum anderen dann das Portal zu schließen, beantwortete Tonio dem Magier die Frage, warum sie ihn nicht wie den Rest ihrer Kameraden verurteilten.   
Auf Tonios Angebot hin, dass er bei ihnen Zuflucht finden und sich in Ruhe erholen konnte, sah Tony durch den Videofeed, den ihm JARVIS durch die andere Rüstung schickte, wie Loki in sich zusammensackte und gegen Tony lehnte. Der Dunkelblonde legte behutsam die Arme um die gefolterte Gestalt und half ihm die zitternden Arme zu heben, damit nicht minder zitternde Hände ihre Arbeit verrichten konnten.   
Auf das leise: „Wir sind soweit.“ schoss er in Höchstgeschwindigkeit durchs Portal.   
Und er bekam den Stoff für zukünftige Alpträume geliefert:  
Das was sie bisher durch das Portal auf der Erde empfangen hatten, war noch nicht mal die Vorhut. Loki schien das Portal mit Absicht so angelegt zu haben, dass es eher einem Nadelöhr glich. Denn vor ihm erstreckte sich eine Flotte von Raumschiffen, die soweit reichte, wie das Auge sehen konnte.   
Mit inzwischen auch zittrigen Händen löste er die Metallkiste vom Rücken und befestigte sie mit einem Magneten an der Bombe. Dann, mit allem was er hatte, schleuderte er die Bombe genau inmitten der vielen Schiffe und ließ sich hintenüber in das immer kleiner werdende Portal fallen. Er hoffte und betete, dass er es noch hindurch schaffte, bevor es sich endgültig verschloss.   
Falls er es nicht schaffte, dann wusste er wenigstens, dass sein italienischer Hengst sich gut um die ‘Bots, Pep, Rhodey, Happy und nun auch Loki kümmern würde.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Schlaflos starrte Tonio zur Decke.  
Beobachtete das Spiel zwischen Licht und Schatten.   
Dem Himmel sei Dank blieb der Turm von tiefergehenden Schäden verschont. Lediglich die eine oder andere kaputte Fensterscheibe. Also nichts, was nicht schnell wieder repariert werden konnte.   
Er hätte heute beinahe seinen Ehemann verloren.   
Durch die Ungeduld und Feigheit der Menschen.   
Er hatte gesehen, wie Menschen, dessen Urteilsvermögen er eigentlich vertrauen sollte, das Offensichtliche ignorierten, damit sie einen Schuldigen für das Desaster hatten.   
Unbewusst verstärkte er die Umarmung um die beiden Körper, die an ihn geschmiegt lagen. Der eine rechts, der andere links von ihm.   
Nachdem Tony seinen Weg zurück zum Turm gefunden hatte, hatten sie gemeinsam Loki notdürftig versorgt und ihn zu ihrem Bett geführt. Nichts in der Welt würde sie dazu bekommen, den Gott allein, ohne menschliche Wärme schlafen zu lassen.   
Nachdem sie sicher sein konnten, dass Loki zunächst ruhig schlief, hatte er seinen sexy Ingenieur zurück ins Bad gebracht und unter die Dusche geleitet.  
Dort, unter dem warmen Wasser und seiner warmen Umarmung war Tony zitternd zusammengebrochen. Hatte von dem Schrecken erzählt, den er auf der anderen Seite gesehen hatte. Vor was Loki die Erde selbst noch in seinem komplett hilflosen Zustand geschützt hatte.  
Er holte einmal tief Luft.   
Dann entließ er sie wieder langsam.   
Dann drückte er erst dem einen schwarzen Schopf, dann dem anderen einen Kuss auf und glitt mit dem Vorsatz beim NCIS zu kündigen in einen unruhigen Schlaf...


End file.
